Veela Dressed As Lamb
by Kat Ducat
Summary: Just before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, Fleur starts acting oddly around Harry. The part of her that is Veela takes over. This is decidedly non-canonical and provides an alternate explanation for the events of the third task and Voldemort's comeback. Written for FireFlamesHopeEternal. Warning: Harry/creepy!Fleur. crack!fic


_A/N: Written for FireFlamesHopeEternal's Any One-Shot Challenge. Get well soon! I used the pairing Harry/Fleur._

_Warning! This is neither fluffy nor particularly romantic. Creepy!Fleur. Also, Harry dies. If you have a problem with that then you can go read something else._

_So, this story is definitely not canonical, although I hope that the explanations I give for things are plausible. If they're not, well then that's just my imagination running away from me. It begins with the morning before the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Read on..._

)O(

She stared at Harry with eyes like bottomless wells, dark and forbidding. Something had changed in her since the last time she'd seen him, when he'd saved her sister. Before, she was admiring, thankful, even friendly. Now, Fleur looked like she'd finally realized she could be dead by tomorrow.

Without any explanation as to why she'd cornered Harry on his way to breakfast, Fleur gave him a long, hard kiss that stank of perfume. There was a sense urgency to it, the kind of urgency with which people jumped into bed with total strangers. It was like she was putting her whole soul into it and didn't care what she got back, as long as she had proof that she was still alive.

After some incredibly long seconds the part-Veela stepped away from Harry and held out her hand in a formal fashion. The resolute expression on her face didn't become any more pleasant when Harry shook it. Fleur's mute message was clear: she was in it to win it. Even if she didn't manage to grab the Triwizard cup first, Fleur was going put up a hell of a fight. From now on, it was no holds barred.

"I will see you later, 'Arry. Bonne chance, may the best man win."

After the girl had sashayed away, Ron deemed it time to come out of hiding. He popped his head out from behind the suit of armour so conveniently located and surveyed the area. Seeing that Harry was now alone, he came back to him.

"Close you mouth Ron, or something will fly into it." said Harry absentmindedly.

Ron continued gaping disbelievingly at him.

"She snogged you! She just bloody snogged you in front of everyone!"

"I don't think we're getting married anytime soon, so can you stop treating it like a big deal?"

"But- but-she's the enemy, Harry, you can't trust them! But-bloody hell!"

"Calm down Ron and let's go to breakfast. It was the best, and admittedly only kiss I ever had, but that doesn't mean anything. I think she wants to kill me. Winning the cup is a really big thing for her. I mean to say, she's probably been training for ages. She's not about to throw all that away for...anything."

"She's a girl Harry; you can't understand girls."

"No…I suppose not." They went down to breakfast, still arguing about what Fleur's kiss could have meant. Ron thought she was trying to ingratiate herself with him so she could catch him when his guard was down, but Harry was undecided on his opinion of her. It was true that her behaviour was odd, but maybe that was because she knew what she was in for. The Triwizard tournament was no passing flight of fancy but a deadly test of magical ability. And even if she was trying to disadvantage him, Harry thought cheerfully, then she was doing it in a very pleasant manner.

)O(

On the eve of the third task Harry could be found near the maze, being fussed over by Mrs Weasley. She was attempting to slick down his hair and wipe invisible dust off his clothes.

"I just don't want you to look untidy for the cameras, it would be disgraceful. And you, a champion!" she reasoned. But the truth of it was that Mrs Weasley was having similar feelings to Fleur's, though admittedly not as strong. She too worried that someone might die tonight. The summer air stifled the already restless crowd in the stands and made her bones creak. When she'd first started exhibiting these symptoms, she'd looked up creaking bones in Ailments and Afflictions: What do they mean to you? Apparently, they signified that a dark force was gaining strength. Mrs Weasley thought this could have something to do with You-Know-Who, but she dismissed it in her mind. Harry was safe, the year was almost over, all he had to do now was get through this last task and all would be well. She gave his hair one last pat and kissed Harry on the cheek. When Ludo Bagman's voice sounded throughout the stands, she scurried away to where Bill, Ron, the twins and Hermione were sitting.

Harry forced himself to pay attention to Bagman's instructions. He skimmed his surroundings and saw Fleur standing nearby, her wand at the ready. She noticed him staring at her and held his gaze, captivating him so completely that for a minute he forgot where he was and what he was about to face. Her eyes mocked and her lips taunted him. She sneered, and for a minute he was reminded of the Veela at the World Cup. Pretty one moment, devilish the next.

He positioned himself at the correct entrance and entered the maze when the canon sounded. He heard Cedric Diggory do the same. Once in the maze, darkness engulfed him and he was forced to light his wand. Harry began his search for the Cup.

)O(

He was running faster than he'd ever run before. Now, he knew what he wanted and he couldn't bear to have it taken away like this. He had found Fleur prostrated on the ground, showing no signs of life. Harry panicked. She'd wanted him to him to suffer, that was apparent from her teasing, but he didn't want her to come to any harm. Harry realised that he'd inadvertently managed to fall in love with a stunning girl three years older than him. Didn't he have enough to worry about even without this? Was his plate not full?

Harry put his head down to Fleur's level and watched her chest to see if she was breathing. He was too distracted about thinking she might die to reflect what a nice view it was. A few seconds observation revealed that the girl was breathing, though very shallowly. There was nothing for it. Harry couldn't bear to leave her, but he knew that he had to end her suffering.

With a commanding cry, red sparks burst from his wand into the night sky. Harry kissed Fleur passionately before he left. He wanted her to know that she was his, totally his forever. He set off, once again to search for the Cup, now even more determined. If he could get it, Fleur would surely be with him forever.

)O(

A shadow crossed Harry's face. What was she doing here? He'd left Fleur to the mercy of the Hogwarts teachers only a minute ago, and now she was standing in front of him, leaning over Cedric Diggory, who was lying facedown on the dirt. Startled, Harry noticed that her hair was now floor length and glowing faintly. She was whispering something in Cedric's ear and her silvery hair was wrapped all around his body. She looked like an angel.

Harry shifted his weight to step forward and talk to her. Immediately, Fleur detected this movement and spun around.

"What the devil is going on here?!" Harry exclaimed, "I just saw you being taken away!"

"The universe works in mysterious ways."

"What's that supposed to mean then?" He was mesmerised, as if by magic. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. Fleur swayed towards him.

"Perhaps I should have said that the Lord moves in mysterious ways. Specifically, the Dark Lord. He wants you dead, 'Arry Potter. Do you know who else wants you dead? The girl who's sister has fallen in love with you and has made an Unbreakable Vow to marry you! And you rejected that girl, 'Arry Potter. Do you know what she's doing now? She's dead." Fleur spat with venom.

"What? Gabrielle likes me? But she's ten."

"She was ten, yes. Unfortunately, out of crazy love for you she managed to find a corrupt wizard and convinced him to create the Vow. She said that if she didn't have you, body and soul, in the next few days, she swore she'd die. And now it's come true, and it's time to even the score." with this, she carefully took a small object out from one of her deep robe pockets, touching it only through the material that made up her long sleeves, then threw it to Harry. He had no choice but to catch it. Quick reflexes could be such a pain sometimes.

The world turned over, and Harry was falling. When he righted himself he was in a graveyard, with Fleur nowhere in sight.

Out of the gloom, a figure appeared, carrying what looked like a baby in its arms. Voldemort was back.

)O(

In the hospital wing of Hogwarts Harry was resting. There had been so many people who wanted to see him, to question him on the night's events. Everyone wanted to know what had happened and why Diggory was dead. Harry couldn't bring himself to rat out Fleur. Even though she'd tried too kill him, he still loved her. Harry thought its must be some powerful Veela enchantment or a particularly strong love potion that kept him in this state. He certainly had no reason to feel affection for her.

So Harry, acting the chivalrous Griffindor that he was, blamed it all on Moody. Unknowingly, he was right in some aspect of the charge.

Fleur had in fact taken some polyjuice potion to make her look like Barty Crouch Jr., then she'd taken some more to look like Moody. She'd locked the professor up in his trunk and confessed to everything in Crouch's name. When the dementors came, Fleur had simply turned on her glamour and slipped away. That was one of the only times the dementors were ever confused. They ratified this by moving onto the nearest muggle town and feasting.

)O(

In the dead of night, Harry woke up with goosebumps all over his body. A familiar girl was standing by his bedside, laughing hysterically. Fleur knew she couldn't go back to her family without her sister being there, she couldn't go back to her school without admitting defeat in the tournament, and she definitely couldn't go back to Roger Davies, who she'd half-forgotten by now. All that was left in her life was Harry, and the only motivation she had to live was witnessing his death. Fleur leaned over Harry, who was still feeling woozy from a sleeping potion, and broke his neck in one deliberate 'CRACK!' He offered no resistance, and she danced away into the night, singing-

"Mon amour, mon ami

Tu ne peux vivre sans moi

Mon amour, mon ami

Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi ."

)O(

_Fin_

_The lyrics are a few modified lines from Marie Laforêt's song, 'Mon amour, mon ami'. The English translation is:_

_'My lover, my friend_

_You cannot live without me_

_My lover, my friend_

_And you don't know why.'_

_Just for the record, I am not Marie Laforêt and I do not own this song._

_P.S. Quite a lot of people have commented on the sickness of my story, most of them anonymously. I think you're missing the point. I tried to make Fleur as much OOC as possible to make it blatantly obvious that she was not like the Fleur in the books. If you can't deal with people acting oddly, then what are you doing clicking on Harry/Fleur? She called him a 'little boy' for heaven's sake._

_If you do submit a review along the lines of 'that's sick' anonomously, I will moderate it as it is neither constructive nor says anything I haven't seen before. If you would like to criticize, do it constructively so something can be got out of the experience._

_If anyone has suffered emotional or psychological damage, seek your nearest therapist._


End file.
